


Collars

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Sam, Cursed Sam, Curses, Dog sex, Dogs, Emotional Manipulation, Feral Behavior, Feral Sam, Gaslighting, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Con via Curse, Obedience, Other, Puppies, Spells & Enchantments, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Kink Meme: A teenage Sam is attracted to dogs and can't fight the urges that slowly begin to take over his life unaware that it's a curse and who put it on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collars

**Author's Note:**

> Dog porns! This is for the porns. 
> 
> Also because of the curse Sam wants to have sex with dogs but the consent of that is pretty shifty.
> 
> Sam's age is never stated but he is underage in this, I imagine he's in his late teens.
> 
> Check the notes at the end for trigger warnings.

Sam had a weird dream of someone was standing over him, touching his neck.

Come morning he frowned at the fading dream and then he got up and went about his day. His dad seemed his usual gruff hunt-focused self and Dean was acting his usual devil may care ways so Sam took off to school without further thought to the odd dream.

At lunch he found himself drawn to the cafeteria burgers even though he’d been trying to go vegetarian. Just the scent of them was making his mouth water so Sam indulged while studying for his next class.

The days came and went and Sam didn’t notice anything unusual at first.

But slowly his ability to focus began to falter. He finds himself easily distracted by things, noise and people coming and going. Sam was raised in motels with people walking by constantly and its never bothered him but lately every single time it catches his attention.

He falls behind on his studying as a result but he’s so far ahead that he doesn’t worry much about it.

“You wanna come for a drive?” Dean asked him one night, pausing at the door as Sam blinked up at him. He was at the tablet trying to read but he hadn’t turned the page in ten minutes.

“I guess,” he decides, surprising them both a bit. Driving aimlessly has always been Dean’s think and not Sam’s at all. But something about the quiet roads was suddenly soothing. They stop at the corner store and pick up snacks. The beef jerky tasted amazing while they drove aimlessly while rock music played. It was the sort of thing Sam usually hated but that night it felt bizarrely relaxing. He felt more at ease than he had in weeks.

Four days later they found out they were moving yet again. Dean winced when their dad announced it, glancing at Sam and waiting for him to get pissed. Sam wanted to be, but the usual reaction felt absent. He wanted to be angry about having to pack up his life all over but school had lost his interest and the small town was honestly boring him.

Frowning, he put up a fuss but mainly for show, the real rage not present this time around. His father and brother clearly noticed, Dean looking anxious while his dad seemed pleased.

“You ok?” Dean asked in the morning, pulling Sam aside before they loaded into the car to leave. His brother was clearly worried and Sam felt a knee-jerk reaction to fix that, Dean shouldn’t be upset. Sam had never noticed before that Dean seemed constantly worried about pleasing Sam. It made him feel selfish and he wanted put Dean at ease.

“It’s ok,” he replied immediately. “I’m fine. I don’t rally like it here anyway,” Sam fumbled to explain, trying to figure out what to say. He was genuinely sad to have to leave but it wasn’t like he was being left behind. Somehow that was suddenly a million times worse.

“Honestly, I don’t really mind Dean,” Sam assured his brother.

Dean watched him for a long moment before nodding and off they went.

 

Six hours later they stopped at a motel and Sam was nearly vibrating off the seat. Being cooped up in the car for so long was never easy on him but it felt terrible today.

“I’m going for a run,” he announced and his dad nodded while Dean got up, flipping the TV off.

“I’ll come with you,” he decreed and Sam liked to run on his own but today he felt like the company would be ok. They had stopped spending time together lately and Sam was ok with changing that.

“Race you,” Sam dared playfully and took off, Dean yelling after them. It had been a long time since they had done that sort of thing. Fooling around as they ran down the pavement. Sam ducked as Dean tried to grab at him laughing as he danced out of reach.

“Gotta be faster!”

They ended up wrestling on someone’s lawn, running off when the porch light came on.

Dean grinned bright and wide and Sam realized it had been awhile since he’d seen his brother look so happy. Knocking shoulders they shared a smirk and walked back to the motel.

 

They ended up in a bigger city and Sam was unpacked in a hour, taking off for another run until the anxiety in him died down. He came home to mouthwatering steak and dove into dinner eagerly. Dean didn’t cook often but when he did it was always delicious.

Sam thought of the rare family dinner the next day at his new school. It was an over packed place with people constantly shouting and running all over. The classes were dull and the assignments felt too easy and no challenge. Still Sam powered through them so he could go for another run in the evening.

“You picking up new healthy living tips?” Dean teased him but came along again.

They ran to the park Sam had found yesterday and together they ate hotdogs from a vendor, sitting on a bench and watching ducks in the pond. It was more quiet than last time but it was still relaxing. Sam felt at ease with Dean sitting there with him, flicking bits of a bun at the ducks.

Afterward, Sam sat on the back steps of the tiny yard, watching the sun dip between the city buildings. Sitting still and just watching something like the stars coming out wasn’t something he gave enough time to he decided. Taking things slow meant he was falling a bit behind on the schoolwork but he was more relaxed then he had been in years.

The city lights faded the stars but Sam could see a few here and there. They looked best in farm fields and he thought idly of making Dean stop next time they had a chance, to just sit on the car and peer up at them.

“You alright?” Dean asked and Sam peered back at him as he leaned in the door jam and watched Sam curiously.

“Why?”

“I dunno, you seem off lately, more chill. You're not like doing drugs of something are you?”

Sam scoffed and then broke into a soft laugh.

“Nah, I was just thinking that lately I rush too much, don’t spend any time doing idle things like when we younger,” Sam admitted, peering up at the night sky and Dean followed his gaze.

“Huh. Well as long as your ok, soul search away,” Dean announced and went back into the house, the sounds in the kitchen signaling dinner was coming soon. Sam felt his stomach gurgle in delight.

Sam kept jogging.

Once in the morning alone and once in the evening with Dean usually. Sometimes he was off on a date and missed it though. Tonight was one of those nights and Sam ran alone, circling the block as the daylight faded.

Somewhere along his run a stray dog had taken to following him, tail wagging as he chased after Sam. Feeling playful, Sam deterred to the park and found a stick to toss for the mutt. They ran around and wrestled in the grass. It was a bigger dog and he proved a challenge to overpower as they rolled around in the grass. Huffing breathlessly Sam grinned as he pinned the animal and then laugh as the dog scrambled out from under him and barked delightedly, jumping around Sam. He licked Sam's face as he sat up, sitting in the grass of the empty park. The sun had faded and it was dark out now. The dog whined and snuffled at Sam’s neck crawling over Sam to suddenly hump at him.

Sam meant to shove the horny dog off, to push him back and throw a stick or something. But the dog stood over him, thrusting away. Sam could see the tip of its cock peeking from its sheath as the animal whined. It jumped off him and circled excitedly and Sam felt his face burn red as his dick suddenly ached in his jeans.

Shocked, Sam jumped up and ran straight home without pause. The dog followed him and Sam felt bad but he closed the front door on it and left it out in the yard as he ran to his room and collapsed on his bed. His heart was pounding as he panted for air and he was still hard, his cock throbbing.

Sam closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of pretty girls, of boobs or a cute ass in short skirts. But all his mind circled back to was the dog and its pink cock. Sam pressed a hand to his mouth as he curled up and tried not to freak out.

Teenagers had weird urges, strange and crazy thoughts tangled up in sex because of hormones he told himself.

Sam threw himself into his schoolwork again, focused utterly on studying and he stopped jogging. But in a matter of days he was climbing the walls. He had too much energy and no real way to burn it beyond running. After a week he caved in and ran in the evenings again, but only with Dean present.

Sam stared at pretty girls in his class watched them and how they moved. He jerked off to them after but every time he reached climax his mind shoved the image of the dog’s cock into his head.

He tried to research the cause of it, looking for reasons and explanations. Common teenage sexual development seemed to be the culprit. All sorts of weird things popped up in a teenager’s head and it was social structures that guided them on the right paths. That and laws.

But learning about all the excuses didn’t stop the lust he was developing.

Sam gave up on girls and thought of men, eyed up guys in his class. It worked better, he could picture cocks and when he jerked off he could imagine it with a guy.

Sam pressed a hand to his mouth as he stroked himself. Dean was in his own adjacent room sleeping so he needed to be quiet. Under the blanket Sam worked his cock, picturing a guy over him, watching him. Sam squeezed harder and thought of fucking the guy, of the guy fucking him.

That got a rise out of him.

The guy would have Sam on his hands and knees, pounding his ass while Sam took it eagerly. He felt his asshole clench as the idea and he pumped his hand faster. As he reached his high and the climax took over there was those seconds of release, when the mind threw decency to the wind and slammed all sorts of visuals. Sam whimpered into his hand as he pictured a dog fucking him, riding his ass hard. He came all over his fist and sucked in shaky breathes as he laid on the tiny bed and quietly despaired.

 

For a few weeks he kept it all under control.

Then one day he was walking home and he saw two dogs chasing each other. Tails wagging they bounced back and forth and Sam paused, watching transfixed as the one sniffed at the other’s backside. After a moment he jumped up on the other’s back. Sam stood frozen as the dog started to hump, thrusting away into the bitch under him. It was obvious when he got in, his thrusting went frantic and Sam felt his cock fill out as the animal’s fucked. The male pounded furiously and Sam wanted so badly to be under him, to feel that cock inside his ass.

He watched the dog slow it’s thrusting and then get down and turn. They stood stuck together and Sam jerked with the realization that they were knotted. He stumbled back and then rushed home, his head spinning as he thought of documentaries he had seen about it, about canines knotting during sex.

The very thought of it, of being trapped by a male as it filled him with semen made Sam’s knee’s weak. He ran into the house and slammed the door shut. Dean was out somewhere and their dad was on a hunt so Sam ripped his jeans open and jerked off. He reached down with his other hand to touch his asshole, pressing a finger against it until the rim gave and let his fingertip in. Sam came with a whimper, shooting all over his shirt and jeans as he slid to the floor slowly, panting for breath.

Soundless tears ran down his face as he struggled to make sense of his animal sex fixation. But it wasn’t animals he realized. It was dogs. Male dogs. Sam desperately wanted to be fucked by a male dog.

 

He was relieved when they moved again; he packed up quietly and sat in the car, looking out the back window as the city faded away.

His dad was watching him in the rearview mirror, peering at Sam intently while Dean threw him worried looks. Sam knew he was acting odd but he sort of just wanted them to drive forever, running away from the disgusting urges growing in him.

They ended up at a farmhouse, a fellow hunter helping their dad research some obscure monster. The old man had two daughters who had Dean thoroughly entranced and so Sam spent his time alone, jogging down the dirt roads and trying to distract himself. His brother and father still made time to hover worriedly so Sam tried to act normal.

But being on a farm meant there were big dogs everywhere. The farmer had two males, both unfixed and then there was another at the next farm over, a massive mixed mutt that prowled his territory and eyed Sam every time he ran passed. Something in the aggressive, alpha way the dog acted got to Sam. It made him eager to be fucked by him. It was the most base desire for the big strong male to take him. Sam was disgusted with himself almost as bad as he desperately wanted it.

He jerked off in the shower thinking of the animal, of being under it and fucked full, knotted and bred.

Sam watched his come wash down the drain and tried not to freak out.

He felt worn down but it, he couldn’t concentrate to read his study books and his dad and Dean were too busy to distract him long enough. Sam felt pushed to an edge, walking along the very end with his feet not all the way on the ground.

The worst part was he wanted to slip.

He wanted it to happen.

With one of the dogs that prowled the farm or the big one he saw every time he ran. Sam wanted it to _just_ happen. He was tired of the mortification and with being sick of himself. He just wanted to stop thinking about it.

He wanted to be fucked by a dog and he was losing any urge to even care about it.

Thankfully his dad asked him to help research. He handed Sam a few books and asked him to look for mentions of a certain monster. Normally Sam hated doing hunting work but he took the books eagerly and threw himself into them. He read all about monsters that ate babies and prayed on children. Of beast that took loved ones forms and raped people, of things that loved to inflict pain as they had sex. The more he read the book the more Sam realized it could be so much worst. Yes it was fucked up but god help him, he could be attracted to children. Or he could want to stab his partners, he could like the idea of killing someone during sex.

But all he wanted was a dog on him. He didn’t even want to fuck one himself, he didn’t want to use a dog, he wanted to be used himself. That was better really. At least the dog would have to want to fuck him, there was no real way to force one. Sam wouldn’t be raping anyone or hurting an animal. He would just be letting them act out their natural instincts on him. It was the drive of all living things after all.

Sam just wanted something a little different. Something a little taboo. But then killing was considered the worst sin and they killed regularly, hunting monsters and taking them out. They stole constantly to pay for their work, fake credit cards and various scams here and there. They weren’t upright moral people. For the first time in his life Sam was actually relieved by it. When he looked at his urges in that light wanting a dog didn’t seem so terrible. It was just a really, really kinky thing he wanted. It wasn’t like it was a new concept either, bestiality was common all over the world, it was legal in most states even, not considered a crime but just a perversion.

Sam read the books as asked and gave his reports on them, feeling at ease for the first time in weeks.

“You alright?” His dad asked, watching Sam with a hint of concern and Sam nodded his head.

“Just a little stir crazy being so isolated but I’m ok,” he explained.

“We have a computer, it’s an old thing but it works and has an internet connection. The girls use it for school,” the farmer, Rodger offered. “It’s up in the spare room your brother’s staying in, help yourself if you need to touch base with the world.”

“Thanks,” Sam replied and to appease his dad went looking for said computer.

He didn’t actually have a goal in mind as he sat in front of the computer but once he was alone in the room with the hallway in clear view so no one could sneak up on him, Sam decided to research.

He checked the internet history and found it wiped, clearly the girls used the computer for porn or something of the like. So Sam carefully worded a search and eventually found his first bestiality images. The sight of people under dogs immediately made him hard and Sam chewed his lip, glancing down the empty hall before click on more images, finding men under dogs, being fucked and knotted by them. The image of a man tied, kneeling ass to ass with a large retriever made Sam shiver. He pressed down on his erection through his jeans grinding his palm on it as he stared.

With shaky fingers he pulled up a new site and found a guide. It outlined how to safely have intercourse with a canine, explained that dogs would be rough and refuse to let go once they were inside someone. Their cocks would engorge quickly, filling out until they were fat enough to knot with their bitch. Depending on the dog, most people would need to hold the animal to them, keeping them close during the knotting or the animal might pull off and hurt their human bitch.

Sam felt dazed as he read everything he could find. When the stairs creaked, he jerked and closed the sites immediately, rushing to clear the history and hide his indecent searches.

Dean came down the hall, cocking a brow at Sam as he turned the computer off and got up to leave.

“What were you up to Sammy?”

“Looking up common books for reports, trying to get ahead before we get to another place,” he fumbled to explain and his brother saw right through him. Dean grinned a leer and fell back on his bed. He clearly knew Sam had been looking at something sexual, even if he didn’t know what.

“Sure, Sammy. Whatever you say,” he teased and Sam felt his face burn as he rushed from the room. Instead of going to his own room he went downstairs and slipped into his shoes.

“Where you going?” His dad called from the study while Sam pulled on a hoodie.

“I’m going for a run, won’t be too long,” he called and left before anyone could say anything.

Sam jogged around the yard and one of the farm dogs followed him, jumping playfully as Sam went around the barn and into the shadows. It was night and his eyes struggled to adjust as he walked into the darkness.

The dog behind him whined and Sam whimpered, shoving his jeans down and hurrying to jerk himself off. The dog happily sniffed at him, licking his cock and Sam moaned as he came, spurts of seed dripping as he came to the thought of being a bitch and the feel of a dog’s tongue on him.

Slumping against the wall, he tried to catch his breath while his mind went through a list of what he would need to do to have sex with a dog. Mainly he needed a safe place and something to lubricate his asshole.

On an isolated farm it was the best chance he would have and he was sure they had ointment or vaseline in one of the medical bags. If not Dean kept lube in his bag as well.

The wrongness of it all felt far away, overshadowed by the excitement of the idea, in the knowledge that Sam was going to do this.

The two farm dogs were named Rock and Wolf, both of them were keen on Sam since he arrived and it had been Wolf who followed him behind the barn.

The bigger of the two, Wolf, was more persistent on Sam and during a morning run the next day the farm dog followed him long after Rock turned back to the farm. That was enough for Sam, who stumbled off the road and into a hidden spot of trees that had avoided being clear-cut by being along the fence.

Sam could see for miles in either direction and no one would catch him unaware so he slowly sagged down to his knees. Heart pounding he let Wolf sniff at his face, circling Sam excitedly. He wasn’t the largest dog Sam had seen but he was big and what more, rough. Used to being outside all his life the mutt was rambunctious and a touch callous in his excitement. His weight shoved Sam to the side easily and his nails left scratches on Sam’s forearm as the dog whined.

A tiny, moral, part of his brain was repulsed but the majority of him could only respond with excitement. Sam felt far away from his every day, the dull bleariness of a nomad with no friends. He didn’t feel like an outcast with no future then. The thoughts that hounded him all the time were pushed away and Sam felt like he was sinking into a calm he’d never felt before.

Shakily he sat up and undid his jeans, kneeling in the dirt under the cover of trees as a dog paced around him eagerly. Sam dug the vaseline lip balm from his jeans and slicked his fingers. Reaching back he coated his hole liberally before carefully pressing a finger into himself. It sank easily and his body accepted the second as well. If felt right to him, there should have been more pain but it just felt good. Sam stretched himself, getting his body ready and Wolf panted, sniffing his bare hip with his wet nose and then snuffling at Sam’s fingers, his long hot tongue snaking between Sam’s fingers as he licked determinedly at Sam's asshole.

The dog’s tail wagged furiously and he nudged at Sam, a friendly gesture but with his rough nature, it knocked him over. Once he hit the ground Wolf was on him, front paws grabbing at Sam to lift him back up as the animal humped at him.

Sam’s cock was throbbing, desperate and aching as he rolled onto his stomach and shakily got up. Wolf’s nails hurt as they dug into Sam’s stomach and he sobbed as the dog rushed to get at him.

Reaching back, he felt the slimy tip of the dog’s cock and led it to his hole. The big dog growl whined and then when he felt the welcoming heat, he slammed himself in.

Sam was thankful they were alone because he cried out, fingers clawing at the dirt as the dog proceeded to fuck him without mercy. It was callous and vicious, the animal seeking to take Sam and use him as his instincts demanded. There was no care or gentleness in the dog and Sam wanted to cry.

It just felt right.

Sobbing into the dirt Sam stayed right where he was and didn’t try to escape the burn and stretch of the male on his back. Wolf pounded hard slams with his fore paws tight on Sam’s middle, holding him captive, forcing him to take his breeding.

Sam knew he was meant for it when he shuddered and came. White drops of his own come in the dirt as Wolf ‘s furious pace began to slow and the animal tapered off, standing over Sam still, resting on his back as he panted.

When Wolf shifted Sam had enough of his mind to grab at the dog when he got down. Reaching back, Sam held the dog’s hind legs to his thighs so they were ass to ass now. He could feel the knot inflating inside his body, growing thicker than he thought possible. Whining out, Sam held Wolf to him until the knot was too big to come free.

The dog didn’t try to pull away either, it just stood there patiently as Sam kept still like a good bitch for him. He could feel it inside him, he could feel the knot and the long fat cock of the dog in his ass, pulsing and twitching while it pumped him full of come.

Sam had never felt anything like it before.

His toes curled in his shoes and he tried to keep his body from trembling. Nothing in his entire life had ever felt this good before. Sam couldn’t even think straight, he couldn't focus beyond each pulse and throb within him. It was like one long orgasm.

By the end Sam felt like he’d run a marathon. Wolf pulled off of him and his dick came free with a wet slurp. It was huge, the knot thicker then Sam’s wrist. It seemed amazing that the entire thing had just been inside Sam. He swore he could feel the dog come in his belly now as well, a comforting full feeling. Sam struggled to get his jeans back up and brushed off the dirt as much as he could. Here were long red marks all over his stomach and despite their burn, Sam sort of felt good about them, proof he had taken his breeding almost.

Still, he limped all the way back to the farm. He had planned to say he fell but when he got close enough Rock, the other dog appeared, sniffing and whining at Sam. Wolf took off to the house but Rock stayed, brushing up against Sam and eventually jumping at him.

There were thick trees along the property line and Sam whimpered as the dog knocked him down. He had the sense to crawl into the bushes but something in Sam couldn’t refuse the dog. He fumbled to get his jean pushed down and then he sobbed out as the dog immediately starting licking his used asshole. His warm long tongue ran over Sam’s seeping hole, washing away Wolf’s come as it came free. Rock went to work furiously and Sam was a mess before long, humping back at the dog’s skilled tongue as he writhed in the dirt and leaves.

It was a relief when Rock mounted him, the dog shoving hungrily as Sam rushed to line them up. Rock’s cock brought that same right feeling as the dog jammed it into Sam.

The stretch was a welcomed pain and Sam moaned as the dog fucked him with the same ruthless instinct to breed. There was nothing but a warm hot friction and a odd hope that the dog would fill him with its pups. Sam whimpered as the pleasure overtook his mind once more.

All that mattered was the steady friction, the feeling of the knot swelling up inside him. When Rock slowed Sam held him on his back and after a moment, the knot was too thick to come free.

Sam thought that the knotting might feel a tiny bit better than the fucking. The sensation of the canine cock deep inside him, slowly emptying all the come inside it into Sam’s willing body was euphoric. He couldn’t think of anything but the comforting and pleasurable pulse inside his hole.

Sam felt wrung out by the time he stumbled into the house. He was grateful no one took note of him as he struggled his way to the bathroom and had his morning shower.

Milky white dog seed poured down his thigh and Sam was almost sad to see it go. He watched it slowly go down the drain before he cleaned off and barely made it to his bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

During the day Sam spent his time either doing research for his dad, helping out with the labor around the farm, or getting fucked by the dogs. Once they knew Sam would give it to them, they both stalked him, following in his shadow, whining relentlessly. When they jumped at his back Sam couldn’t help but get on his knees for them. Everything just felt better when he was being taken.

But it was becoming an issue in the sense that Sam was steadily losing the will to deny the dogs. Even when he wasn’t alone.

Dean and one of the girls were watching when Wolf jumped at Sam, chasing him around the yard and barking eagerly. Everyone laughed but Sam could feel his knees wobble, he was seconds from going down to be fucked, even with people right there watching. He made it back to the house where the dogs were forbidden and he ran his hands over his face, trying to get himself under control.

“You ok Sammy?” His dad asked, walking down the hall, eyeing him up with a frown.

“I’m fine, farm work is harder than it looks,” he offered weakly and his dad nodded, peering out the door to where Wolf was whining.

“Don’t get too used to it, we’ll be leaving in a few days. I think we got what we needed.”

Sam felt an immediate hesitation at losing his mates, the farm was the perfect place to let the dogs take him as they pleased, there were so many spots to hide.

“A-alright,” he answered his dad, unwilling to start a fight. The usual anger he felt at his dad seemed absent. Lately, Sam rarely felt upset about anything, life just seemed to flow easier out on the farm.

Knowing they would be gone soon, Sam took to letting the dogs breed him as much as they could. He took them on walks every few hours and ended up in ditches, crying out as they fucked him.

Sam eventually made his way down the road to the one large dog he’d seen. The animal was massive, a solid beast of power and muscle. It growled as Sam came closer but scented the air as well. When Sam walked along the fence line the dog stalked after him.

Rock and Wolf were both happy dogs but this big monster was different, a true guard dog for certain. It moved silently, eyes locked on Sam’s back and it made him hard.

When they got to the end of the fence there were a few trees, not much but enough. Sam checked both ways and then stepped into the hidden spot. The dog snarled at him, teeth bared as Sam got on his knees and pushed his jeans down. He waited on his hands and knees, head dropped low submissively as the animal came closer to him. He felt the hot breath on his ass and shivered at the guard dog sniffed at his ass. Both Rock and Wolf had used him twice today and he was wet and ready for this dog as well.

It circled him, still on growing a touch before it slowly climbed onto his back. Its weight pushed Sam down and he struggled to stay up as the powerful animal mounted him. It wasn’t fast or fumbling like the other two, he slid on Sam’s back in a fluid motion and didn’t hump at him. Instead, he stepped forward, moving closer until Sam’s ass was pressed up to his groin. He could feel the hot tip of the dog’s dick slide down his ass, leaving a slimy trail as the dog shifted and pressed up against his cheeks, slowly nudging until it’s tip found and caught on his hole.

Sam choked back a sound when the massive dog fucked into him. Its paws gripped him in an unbreakable hold as it pounded into him. Sam felt like a true bitch, an eager hole for the dog as he whimpered and pressed his ass back into each powerful lunge. The dog was heavier than the others and his weight helped it throw Sam around like he was nothing.

He felt tiny and under its mercy as the dog fucked his ass brutally. It’s cock was massive already and each time the knot forced its way back into Sam's ass he moaned, it felt too big before truly swelling. The dog growled in his ear, taking what it wanted from Sam as he did his best to hold them up and accept his breeding. The knot was so big in his ass, he felt it catch and the dog just stopped thrusting. It pressed in close, sinking the knot as deep as it could and it held it there, pushing it as deep into Sam as it could, wanting to breed him up good.

Sam came with a shudder and he panted for breath as the dog stayed on his back, resting it's weight on him. After a few moments the knot was throbbing and Sam’s brain just gave out. He sank to the ground, ass up as his chest dropped to the dirt. He stayed like that, backside held high as the cock inside him pulsed and filled him. Sam didn’t think anything would ever compare to a good knotting.

The dog on his back shifted, it didn’t turn on him but twisted a touch, it’s paw landing on Sam’s neck as the animal lifted its head to look around. Ever the guard dog, still on duty even as it enjoyed a piece of ass.

The dog’s vigilance was something of a turn on to Sam, he felt even better knowing the dog was so good at what it did, a top dog. The knot in his ass belong to a powerful strong animal and Sam’s brain was wound up in it. He couldn't think straight but he knew he loved it, his body giving tiny jerks as the come filled his ass and marked him as a bitch.

Sam laid in the dirt after the dog pulled his knot free. The guard dog left him but Sam’s mind lingered, he couldn’t quite pull himself from the haze of the mating right away. With his jeans pulled up but still undone he staggered back to the farm, stumbling a bit as he whined and wished for the burn of the knot again.

Sam didn’t even hide when Wolf met him at the property line. He just got down on his knees and moaned through the fucking. They were out in the open on the side of the road where anyone could see them but Sam couldn’t think of that. All that mattered was breeding, he needed to be mated.

Rock took a turn right after and Sam let him, welcomed him hungrily even as exhausted as he was. Sam stumbled into his bed and curled up, jeans soaked with dog come and dirt all over his face and clothing.

 

He woke more in control, more level headed. Sam showered off and came downstairs to his dad packing to leave. They ate breakfast and were gone right after. Sam had no time to be knotted and he watched the dogs fade away as they drove off.

The further they got, the more his mind seemed to wake up. While the humiliation from the beginning wasn’t there, Sam did realize that he could have very easily been caught on the side of the road.

Twice he’d been fucked and knotted there and it was sheer luck no one had driven by. Sam grasped that if someone found out, then they could take it all away from him. The idea of that filled him with such a wretched feeling that Sam knew something was happening to him.

Something supernatural was going on, the sheer need he felt to have a dog mate him couldn’t just be some freakish fetish. Sam wasn’t sure of he could survive without it and that had to be beyond normal fixation.

But how the hell was he going to tell someone? How could he get Dean or his dad to help him without explaining what he had done at the farm?

 

Sam made plans to research the first chance he had. He’d been left on his own often enough to look things up that he figured no one would notice if he checked a few other things as well. If he ended up staying at Uncle Bobby's place that would be even better, there was endless material to look up in his library.

The reality of the situation, however, was that Sam didn’t have a chance to research anything because he got caught the same night they left the farm.

They stopped for the night at a motel and while hauling the bags into the room, Sam noticed a dog in the parking lot. It was a mutt sniffing at the garbage but Sam could see it was a male, unfixed and scenting the air as it turned to look at him.

“Sammy?” Dean smacked his shoulder and waited for Sam to hastily hand him the other bag. Red faced he finished unloading the car and followed his brother into the motel room, glancing back at the dog that was coming over to them.

“I’m going to grab a pop from the machine in the main building,” Sam announced and Dean shrugged while their father nodded. Dean was taking the car to go play pool and their father would get caught up in the lore book he was reading so Sam figured no one would notice if he took a few minutes longer than usual.

The dog followed Sam eagerly and behind the motel building was a long narrow space between the motel and the next large commercial building. It was dank, dark and quiet. Sam got down and pushed his jeans and underwear to his knees quickly .

All day long he’d sat in the car, switching his underwear at stops as dog come seeped from his ass the entire trip. Now it had stopped and Sam felt empty without it. Fervently he got down on his hands and knees and the enthusiastic dog mounted him.

Sam led the dog, lined them up and his sighed at the first stretch of his ass. The dog whined but fucked with gusto, pounding quickly as it sought to knot him. Sam spread his thighs to give the animal more balance and he dropped his head, looking for the burn of the knot inside him. He’d felt empty all day and now the sure stroke of the dog on him was bringing him back to that perfect full feeling.

The knot finally slid in deep and Sam reached back automatically to hold the mutt in place, letting the knot inside him fill to it’s full size and lock them together.

“Sammy?”

His dad's voice seemed far away and even the sight of his boots didn’t stir anything in Sam. All he cared about was the knot pulsing inside him.

He still felt hazy as his dad waited until the dog pulled off and yanked Sam’s jeans back up his body before dragging Sam back to the motel room.

Surprisingly, his dad wasn’t angry, looking concerned more than anything as he cupped Sam’s face and talked to him. Fuzzy words that Sam blinked and tried to understand. After a bit, the high of the knot faded enough for Sam to comprehend his dad had caught him with a dog.

“Can you hear me?” His dad asked, sounding like he’d been repeating himself.

“Y-yeah, I…God. Something’s wrong dad,” Sam choked out, feeling tears burn in his eyes has he dropped his head and hid from his father’s gaze. “I don’t know why or when but…I can’t help myself…I need to,” The word jammed in his throat and refused to come out. “I need… that.”

“We’ll figure it out Sammy, I’ve seen this before.”

Sam felt a little stunned as he stared at his dad in shock. The man stepped back and was rooting through books in a duffel bag.

“Y-You have?”

“There are many curses that are something humiliating Sammy, not all of them are about death. In fact, most curses are this sort of thing exactly.”

It was weird because Sam didn’t feel relieved at all. If anything, he felt horrified that there might be a cure. Nothing in his life had ever felt as good, as right as taking a knot and Sam suddenly comprehended that he didn’t want to give up that feeling. He didn’t want to go back to nothing but traveling and homework, an endless cycle of anger at his family and life.

“You can fix it?” He finally forced out and watched as his dad ran a hand through his hair and stared at a book. Slowly John Winchester sat down on the edge of the bed and everything about him looked defeated.

Sam had never felt more relieved.

“The thing with curses is that most of them can’t be broken so easily. Cursed objects can be sealed up, but a curse on a person is harder. We need to track who put the curse on you but you don’t know when or where it happened?” His father looked at Sam who shook his head quickly.

“It took time, months and months. I don’t know. I just…it happened slowly.”

“Whoever cursed you knew to be careful,” his dad explained and looked worn out suddenly. He got up from the bed and reached out to grasp Sam’s shoulders.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen but I’m right here, I’m going to help you, we’ll figure this out, ok Sammy?”

Nodding his head Sam left the chair and hugged his father, clinging tightly. It had been years since he’d hugged his father and he felt safe in his tight embrace. Still though, he knew he didn’t want to be cured. Not even deep down or hidden away, Sam just knew he didn’t want to lose the bliss he could feel when a dog was breeding him.

 

As part of a learning exercise, Dean had to do the research on his own. While Dean was just as smart as Sam and his dad he did tend to get bored and lose focus if it wasn’t a pressing hunt. They were trying to track a ghost that killed every ten years with the last victim a few months ago so there was no real time restraint. So Dean took his time with the hunt and while he did Sam and their father researched the curse.

Sam couldn’t resist his urges either. He felt like a common animal driven by instinct and when a dog came looking for him he couldn’t help but give in. With Dean in the local library researching and their father looking for his own answers, Sam had the motel to himself and he used that time to let the local stray dog pound away on him over and over.

Sam was on his third knotting when his dad got back. He opened the door to Sam on the floor, eyes glazed over as he whimpered with a knot buried inside his ass.

“Jesus Sammy, Dean could be back at any time,” his dad growled and Sam whined back at him, lost in the haze of the breeding and uncaring who saw what.

His dad seemed to catch on to that because he drove off one night, going to help someone with a hunt he said, but returning the next morning with a black dog collar.

“A witch made it for me, in return for her life. Its spell is simple and I oversaw everything she did to make sure it was done right without any tricks. I had a friend look it over as well to make sure after.”

“What will it do?” Sam asked, peering at the plain looking collar, no obvious spell work or runes carved on it.

“It’ll make you look like a dog.”

“What?” Sam jerked and blinked at the collar, turning it over he tried to decide how he felt about looking like a dog.

“It’ll make you seem like a regular dog to anyone who looks, like a…” his father uncharacteristically hesitated a moment before pushing on. “Like a female dog. So if anyone sees you and a dog b-breeding they won’t see anything unusual.”

Sam didn’t know what to think about it. On one hand it was useful, it would let him do as he needed to without having to worry about being caught. On the other is felt like he should hate the idea of it, of being seen like a common dog.

“I figured I could take you to the dog park and you could do what you needed. Afterward I’d come pick you up. I put my number on the tag.”

Sam flipped the little bone shaped tag, ‘Sammy’ written on the gleaming metal. Under it was the main phone number his father used, had used for years now.

“I don’t know if this is helping or making everything worse,” his dad growled out, sounding frustrated as he glared at the floor. Sam thought then that it must be so much harder for him. Sam was under the thrall of the curse, what he was doing felt good to him but for his dad to have to stand there and watch it had to be hard for the man.

“It’s good. It’ll help. I’ll keep it and wear if whenever I think I’ll need it. We can go to the dog park.”

 

Driving there made Sam nervous, the collar twisting in his hands as his dad pulled up into the parking lot. Sam could see inside the fence, dogs running around off leash with owners trailing after them.

“Ready?” His dad asked quietly and Sam nodded his head. He slipped the collar on as his dad came around to open the door.

“Sammy?” He frowned at him, eyes staring at something he couldn’t see. Glancing in the rearview mirror Sam startled at a dog looking back. It was a honey color, bigger, like a retriever with his brown eyes. His stomach turned at the bizarre sight but he made himself move.

Sam followed John into the park and glanced around as if someone was going to point and laugh at him. But no one spared him a second glance. Dogs ran up to him panting and sniffing eagerly.

“Who is this pretty girl?” A woman questioned as her dog sniffed at Sam, circling eagerly.

“Uh, she’s mine. Sammy. My dog,” he father muttered out, eyeing Sam. The woman smiled brightly, looking at Sam and seeing a dog. At least he didn’t have to crawl naked he decided. The spell made people see a normal dog while Sam was free to walk upright and wear whatever he pleased.

“Go play Sammy,” his dad coughed and Sam nodded before walking off. Various dogs ran up to sniff him and Sam could feel himself going hard. He went straight for the tree lines, just a few spares bushes but he wanted to hide what he could. The need to kneel was overpowering though and Sam just barely made it before he was down on the ground, his jeans pushed down as well.

Two dogs sniffed at him, tails wagging as they licked at his ass. The bigger one growled and the second whined but refused to leave. Sam jerked away when they suddenly fought, a second-long battle that sent the smaller dog running off. The bigger dominant one jumped up on Sam’s back, eager to claim his prize.

Sam didn’t know what to think that it turned him on, that the males fighting for the right to breed him was exciting to him. But it was.

He welcomed the male readily; thighs spread and ass tilted in the invitation as the dog got on his back and humped him. He caught quickly, his cock sliding up and into Sam’s asshole as he whimpered. The male was quick, pounding fast and hard.

Someone yelling made Sam startle hard, a man running over to them made him want to flinch and hide but the dog on his back fucked harder, racing towards a knotting.

The man looked annoyed but not outraged or disgusted as he stared at them, sighing when the male turned, leaving them ass to ass and knotted together.

“Great. So who owns you?” The man took a knee in front of Sam and he wanted to cry, shying away from a total stranger who was trying to touch him while he was locked with a dog. His mate of the moment growled, twisting to snarl at his owner while Sam cringed away from the man.

The stranger stared for a second, frowning at his pet before reaching for Sam’s collar. He read the number out and then stood up, looking around. Just like that he disregarded Sam and walked off, leaving him to his knotting.

Sam was all to happy to recede into it, losing himself in the pleasure as he sighed and felt the warm heat inside him.

The dog pulled off not long after and licked Sam’s hole clean, his tongue feeling wonderful.

Once the dog wandered off another took his place.

Sam waved his ass and a new male was on his back. A shepherd mix of some kind, a large male with keen eyes that mounted and got into Sam almost immediately. He fucked hard, paws gripping Sam tightly as the animal rode his ass. He was bigger than the other and knotted hard, the fat thing drove Sam wild as he whimpered. The knot had him stretched out and Sam loved every second it worked his body, breeding him full.

A few people came by poking and prodding, checking Sam’s collar. With the knot so deep inside him, they were little more than nuisances and he grumbled at them. His voice would be altered to them, sounding like a dog. He figured he’d made the equivalent of a growl because a woman jumped back.

After the knot shrank and came free Sam crawled further under the cover of the trees. A quick check showed his father’s car was gone so Sam knew he had time. Another dog, a golden retriever with long silky hair came looking for him, sniffing and panting as he crawled on Sam’s back.

With a high whimper, he took the dog, its pointed cock sliding easily into his soaked hole. It sounded wet and overused as the animal ploughed home into him over and over. He could feel it expanding, the cock growing and the knot filling out. It would pop out of Sam’s body only to be shoved back in and he focused on the feeling of it, on the knot pushing it’s way into him. When it grew too big, the knot refused to leave and Sam pressed his ass back, wanting it as deep as he could get it. The dog’s paws held him tightly, pulling him into the knot as well and he sank into the dirt with a happy sigh.

Two more dogs came looking for him, fucking and knotting Sam eagerly. The owner of the last one came and found them. Chuckling when he saw them tied tight together.

“What did you find boy?” He teased his dog, who wagged his tail, the fur brushing over Sam’s back as they stood ass to ass. “Did you find yourself a pretty bitch to fuck?”

“Did you find him?” Another voice asked and the first man called over another one, both of them peering at Sam as he squeezed down on the dog’s knot, trying to milk ever drop from it.

“That bitch has been here all day, must be in heat, every male that could fucked her brains out today.”

“Figures, some owner probably just left her out. Now she’ll have a whole litter of mutts.”

“Whatever not your problem. That’s why I got a male dog.”

 

Sam eventually staggered to the parking lot, his jeans pulled up and soaked with dog come as he waited for his father to return. A woman stopped by him, frowning down until she walked to her car and left a torn thrown away cup with water in it beside him. Sam sort of wanted to laugh but he was fucked out and tired. He waited long enough that he even drank it.

His dad didn’t say a word and Dean was out when they got back. Sam showered off and then sank into bed gratefully, fucked out and content.

 

They learned that it was like an addiction. When offered, Sam would always take a breeding, to the point that his health would falter. So his dad reined him in. He restricted Sam to three times’s a day, less if they couldn’t find a dog park or a stray. At the least Sam was given five times a week, five breedings at the very minim.

When they settled into the next town Sam forwent school. He decided to be homeschooled and sent his work in when he had it done. It wasn’t anything special now, he no longer spent hours pouring over it but it was enough to keep social services off their backs.

Sam’s main concern was where he could get his next fix.

A memorable time had been when they had stayed two blocks from the local kennel. Sam would slip his collar on and then walk down the roads at night. The kennels were in and out style, a room inside and then a connected one outside. Sam slinked around and looked for the intact males that could service him. There were four of them in all and Sam crawled into each cage every night, panting as the dogs fucked his ass hard and long.

They used him just how he loved it, hard and brutal. There was one aggressive male that would snarl at him, even as he fucked into Sam.

He seemed to be the roughest, leaving claw marks on Sam’s body and jack hammering into him mercilessly. As he fucked Sam his knot was engorging and he had an enormous one. It made Sam’s head spin with how big it was. He would be a fucked out mess, whimpering and sobbing as he came over and over on the knot pumping him with the hot come.

The dog would drag him around the kennel as well. If it wanted water Sam was forced to crawl awkwardly after it as it dragged them over to the water dish. The causal disregard for Sam usually left him panting for more and he spent the most time in the aggressive dog’s kennel, fucking him when he got there and another round before he left. He imagined their puppies, rude little buggers that would take charge.

When he heard the aggressive dog was in line to be put down, he sprang him. The mutt hung around the motel and Sam spend his days on his back, ass over the end of the bed with his legs spread as the dog fucked him repeatedly. Both his dad and Dean were out on a hunt so Sam didn’t bother to hide it. He just let the mean old mutt use him as he pleased.

By the end of the week he walked with a tremble and couldn’t get the dreamy smirk off his face.

Sam was sad to see that dog go but they moved on eventually. They always did. He did work for his dad and hunted when it was needed but his father understood Sam’s needs and never tried to restrict him.

He even hired dog breeders a few times.

They ended up in a tiny remote place and there were no unfixed male dogs to be found around the rental. Sam wandered the tiny town but there was nothing but fixed dogs. He even walked out to the farm areas but his luck came up empty. By the fourth day he was pacing and his dad took notice, frowning at him without saying a word.

The next morning he sent Dean to chase a few leads.

“I hired a breeder, a stud dog. We’ve gotta go over there in a hour. You’ll stay the day and I’ll pick you up in the evening.”

“A stud dog, like a dog breeder? Will I look the right breed?”

“The collar makes peoples see what they want and expect. If I told them your whatever breed, that’s what they’ll see.”

Sam didn’t argue. He put his collar on and was waiting in the car to go shortly after.

The stud dog was a german shepherd named Dragon. He was a big animal and well trained. His ears perked when the arrived but he remained sitting by his owner as they walked up. Sam felt a touch like lesser blood before a refined dog and he tried to stand straight and demure to his father. Walking carefully after him as the dog did with his master. If Sam’s father noticed the behavior he didn’t comment on. Sam Sat in the library floor and listened as he dad paid the man nine hundred dollars for the day’s breeding.

“She’ll take. Dragon hasn’t failed to breed before,” the man boasted and Sam wanted to smirk because there was no way he’d get with puppies.

His dad left them and the owner took Sam a playroom and led Dragon in after him.

“You breed this bitch good, you hear?” He commanded the dog, patting his head and running a finger over his collar. It seemed to be a silent command because Dragon came over and was immediately on Sam. The large dog wasted no time and Sam barely had his pants down before he was getting fucked. After three days without, he cried out, moaning hungrily as the animal pounded him.

“Eager bitch,” the man observed, not sexually but casually, eyeing them both as his dog fucked Sam hard. He used sure powerful thrusts and his knot was fattening up immediately. Sam sobbed out as he felt the thick cock inside him pulse and the knot slammed into his ass. It expanded and tied them snuggly. Sam shivering at every twitch inside him. The dog had knotted deep, pressed in as far as he could, a trained breeder.

Sam liked that thought, loved the idea of it. This was a stud dog, a true breeder. His time was money after all, Sam’s father had paid for this, had paid for this regal male to use Sam, to fuck him full and breed him up.

Dragon took Sam four more times throughout the day. Each time he went at it with same determination, his thrust never got lazily or sloppy. He pounded just has hard and knotted just as deep. Sam was a mess at the end, drooling and unable to talk properly as he squeezed on the knot, milking it for every drop that he could get.

His dad picked him up at the end of the day and when the hunt went long he brought Sam back four days later for another day session. Dragon fucked just as hard and Sam was a little bit in love with him by the end of it. He wanted the male’s puppies, wanted some part of the powerful commanding animal that used him so good. He was aggressive and dominant but perfectly controlled and Sam didn’t know what it was but it made him squirm for it.

 

After they left, Sam didn’t notice anything until about a month and a half later. He’d been breeding as usually but something about it was off. He still enjoyed it thoroughly but there was just some unspoken aspect that felt changed.

Sam didn’t mention anything so they didn’t notice until he was helping with a hunt and he set off a ward. The little bag glowed hot as Sam dropped it quickly. Dean hadn’t noticed but his dad was frowning at him. Sam thought it might have been the curse that made him want dogs but it didn’t usually react to wards.

After the hunt was over his dad let Dean drive off on a road trip and dragged Sam over to a witch he trusted.

The result was shocking to say in the least.

“Pregnant?”

“Yup. It’s a spell. Someone has spelled you to have a kid.” The woman announced eyeing Sam’s flat midsection curiously. “Or a something. Not a human baby. The magic is specific but off somehow.”

He dad crossed his arms and glared at the woman. Sam got the impression that she knew if she wasn’t useful to him, John Winchester might very well put a bullet in her.

“It’s weird. Like it was a spell you caught unintentionally. An impregnation spell.”

“The breeder,” Sam breathed, turning his gaze to his father. “That breeder, he said he guaranteed…”

The witch looked between the two and kept her face carefully blank.

“So this breeder guaranteed he would breed you and your surprised he did?” She questioned.

“I didn’t think… How can I be pregnant though, I don’t have a womb.”

“No, but it’s a hell of a spell, you’ve got a magic womb,” the witch teased. “Someone paid a lot for this. I can sense life growing in you. But it’s tiny and somehow I don’t think it’ll grow much…what sort of breeder was it?”

“Can you get it out?” His dad cut in voice gruff, as he eyed Sam’s stomach.

“Yeah. I can cut it out but it’ll kill whatever’s in there. You can let it grow though. Give it two weeks and I can bring it out alive. It’s not going to endanger the boy. The spell is tailor-made to help him carry young and stay healthy throughout the pregnancy.”

She looked a touch perplexed as she eyed Sam’s body.

“It weird, I’ve never seen a spell so fixated on carrying a kid like this that wasn’t specific to the person before. Who would pay so much and then just let random people receive it?”

“A breeder,” his dad growled, motioning for Sam to get his shirt back on so they could go. He scrambled to obey and avoided the witches curious gaze.

“You do realize there’s another spell on him? A cursed-“

“We know,” his dad snarled and the witch wisely went quiet as they left.

 

“What do we do?” Sam asked once they were on the road and his father had some time to think about the options. Somehow Sam just knew his father would solve the problem. Since his dad had started helping him Sam had realized he could depend on him, that his father knew what was best.

“Let it be for now, come back and see what it is,” his dad replied shortly and Sam nodded.

“If…if it’s a healthy puppy it’ll be worth at least a grand by the sire alone. If we fake some paperwork and make a purebred bitch we could get a few grand,” it didn’t sound like his dad was convinced of his idea but Sam just nodded, whatever his dad wanted would work out eventually.

 

Knowing he was pregnant didn’t change Sam’s behavior, there weren't any bad habits to cut out really. He didn’t drink or smoke, he ate healthily and exercised through running every day. All that really happened was the when they went on a hunt his father ordered Sam to stay back at the motel. Dean was confused, more so when Sam went without a word but, either way, they finished the hunts without him. A good hard hit to his midsection could kill whatever was in him. Could kill his puppies.

Sam watched mindless tv while he thought about that, idly stroking his stomach that only held the barest of bulges. It was weird to think something was growing in him. More so something that likely wasn’t human. Part of Sam felt like he should be more freaked out but like with his anger, panic and fear felt like distant things. So he laid in bed and watch a movie he’d seen twelve times already, thinking of his puppies.

He liked that it would be Dragon’s children. They would be highbred and their handsome father had done his job well. Spell or not, Sam could feel some part of his hindbrain pleased by the thought. That his mate had been a good breeder, had put puppies in him, had fulfilled what he was meant to do.

 

They didn’t go back to the witch in the end.

While his father and Dean were out on a hunt Sam felt a cramp in his belly and ended up on the motel bathroom floor, pushing and straining as he tried to call his father’s cell over and over.

No one answered and so Sam was on his own.

He laid out towels in the bathtub and laid in it on his back, panting and straining as the labor progressed. Sam realized he hadn’t even researched it, hadn’t looked up dog pregnancy. It seemed off that he hadn’t but in the moment he didn’t have time to worry about it.

He shit himself multiple times. He wondered idly if that was part of the spell or if all pregnancies went that disgusting way.

Blood came not long after and Sam whimpered as he felt a great pressure building inside him. He clenched his teeth and pushed, straining for breath as he tried to force the pup out.

It was a like a knife tearing his body when the pup came but the relief of the pressure felt good too and Sam was left dizzy as a sack with a cord leading into his body laid in the tub. It just laid there and Sam stared blankly, not knowing what the hell to do.

Eventually, something kicked in, something inside him just gave way. Sam felt it, felt the strain of magic and something seeping into his skin, into him in a way that would never come off.

Reaching out he tore the little sack and eased his puppy out. It whimpered feebly, a ragdoll of an animal slumped in his bloody hands. Sam leaned back and put it on his nipple. The puppy nuzzled and then found it. It felt warm and wet as the pup suckled and the milk came. Sam had noticed his chest bloating and he was right in his instinct.

He felt dazed as he just knew what to do. He delivered two more puppies and the afterbirth. He ripped each birth sack open and nursed all of them, the first pup falling asleep in time for the third to drink. Sam kept them all clutched to his chest, a towel over them as he laid there in his own blood. The afterbirth and sacks were a disgusting mess of gore. Sam stared down at them and felt the strongest urge to eat them. He felt his mouth water as he stared and his fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and grab it up. It felt right.

Sam knew then that whatever spell had cursed him could never be removed. Even if it was, he would beg to have it put back, he couldn’t live without it at this point.

Sam ate his afterbirth.

He slept in the tub with the pups and woke to his father standing over him. Sam whined at him and then went back to sleep.

His dad woke him again and he tried to take one of the puppies. Before he could think about it, Sam bit him.

“Jesus,” his dad cursed, yanking back as Sam growled. “Sammy, it’s me, calm down. Come lay on the bed alright?”

Father was good.

Father was to be obeyed.

Sam gathered his pups and followed his father.

His dad cleaned him up, washed the blood off his thighs and then cleaned the bathroom up. Sam slept and woke to nurse the pups. As the days drifted past his father remained, watching over him, bringing Sam food and just watching him.

When the puppies could move, fumbling little steps Sam’s mind cleared a bit. The complete clarity was gone and Sam knew it wouldn’t return but he felt less like a mindless animal as he got up and showered. He sat at the table to eat and managed a few words to his father.

“Are you ok Sammy?”

“Yeah, I was just… I felt far away, everything didn’t matter. What mattered was the puppies, feeding and protecting them.”

“A mama bear for sure,” his dad chuckled.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He went to help Bobby, I sent him off before we got back since I figured we’d have to go to the witch soon.”

Sam nodded and watched his puppies sleep on the bed, pillows on either side of them to keep the safe.

“What do we do?”

“For now, we keep them, until they're old enough and you can- Uh, wean them.”

Sam imagined he should be more bothered by the nursing but it felt good, it felt calm and right in a way he struggled to put words to. Never before he his body been used for something so essential to another. Sam was keeping his pups alive by nursing, he was feeding them, when they drank he felt more proud of himself than anything before, no school achievement could ever compare to it. So there was no shame or embarrassment.

 

Still Sam understood the need for secrecy and refrained from nursing in front of Dean or anyone else. His father wove a story of finding the puppies abandoned and letting Sam keep them to keep him busy since they were moving again and he wasn’t returning to school yet again. Dean frowned but Sam felt nothing about his education now, he let his brother see how unbothered he was and so they went on.

Sam minded his children and worried about little else. After the pups were mobile, wandering about and starting to eat puppy food Sam felt the pull to mate. He left the puppies crawling all over Dean and went for a run. They were in a city, staying in a rental in the worn down area and there were plenty of stray dogs around.

It felt right, natural and fulfilling to be taken again and Sam lingered, dropping down for any dog who gave him a sniff. Four knots later he was exhausted as he stumbled home and into the shower.

“There are a few people interested in the puppies, good prices for them,” his dad commented when he returned. “We’ll sell them, maybe look into another litter.”

Sam gave a sound of sleepy agreement, wrung out from his daily runs and the dogs who stopped him. He wouldn’t mind another litter, it felt good to be heavy with pups and he said so.

 

“Sammy… are you happy?” His dad asked quietly some time later, running a hand through Sam’s hair. It felt good. Not sexual but just a comforting touch.

“M’ happy,” Sam slurred and snuggled down into his bed with his pups.

 

When Dean went to help with a hunt for a week Sam put on his collar and just sort of forgot to take it off. John didn’t comment but he watched Sam carefully as he spent his week with his dog suitors. More than once there was a male in the back yard, whining at the door for Sam to come out. With the collar on it was nothing for John to usher Sam out and let the dogs mate.

John watched his son closely and realized that Sam had different needs now.

So he began looking into witches and various spells. With the right magic, anything could be done.

They could arrange for Sam to breed again, the puppies had been bought for over a thousand each. It seemed foolish not to make the arrangements to have Sam spelled to breed over and over. John had faked breeder papers now and Sammy the bitch was a full pedigree dog and her pups would always sell well. It would be a good source of income for him.

But there was one thing more for John to do, one last alteration to make. With Sam lost in his new life it honestly seemed cruel not too.

So when Dean returned home he greeted Sam warmly, patting his head and then heading into the kitchen for a beer. John watched his eldest son carefully.

“I was thinking of getting Sam bred again, she’ll be in heat soon,” John commented casually and Dean shrugged, not the least bothered. He glanced at Sam sleeping on the couch and John knew then that Dean only saw a dog.

Sam Winchester had been erased from everyone’s memories.

Only Sammy the bitch remained.

John had even considered giving up his own memories but in the end, he decided against it. He wanted to remember what Sam had been once, a boy who refused to listen. Now he was an obedient pet and would raise no more problems.

When he had first found the cursed collar John honestly hadn’t been sure.

It had started with a witch dealing with cursed objects, selling them to people. A few had gotten themselves killed and that was what had drawn John in to investigate her.

“They killed on their own, I didn’t make them,” she growled from the wrong end of his gun, John was ready to pull the trigger as she babbled her excuses.

“I just sell what they want. Most things are mundane, stupid love charms and beauty spells that fade after a few years. Some people pay for more but it’s all cursed objects that I’ve found, it’s not my own magic.”

She twisted and pulled open a cabinet to show him, shelves of various normal looking objects with tags and explanations.

“I never meant for anyone to get hurt, I just sell things, I’m no different than a gunsmith.”

“You’re a witch,” he snapped back and pulled the trigger. The woman fell to the floor with a magic repelling bullet in her brain. She honestly was a low-level pest but a monster was a monster.

John stepped over her corpse to look at the curse objects. Emptying out a bag discarded on the floor he carefully started packing them away, mindful not to touch them and idly reading the tags as he went.

The dog collar gave him pause.

It was cursed with obedience, it was invisible once it was on the victim and it made them more compliant. John eyed it for a moment before dumping it in the bag with the rest.

Afterward when he was on a new hunt he took some time to research the collar. There wasn’t much about it anywhere but the curse in general was available. The dog’s curse was usually cast on a person rather than a object. It was more than obedience as well, it made a person crave base things that were similar to a dog. They just needed someone feeding them, giving them a safe place to sleep, and letting them breed. A bit of affection and they could be trained for whatever one wanted. The main side effect of the curse was the act of bestiality. The curse made people want dogs rather than people. The dog collar tag named it a ‘bitch collar’ so John figured by the research that it would make the wearer want to play the bitch role.

It had been a way to rein Sam in, to calm the storm brewing in him and has far as John was concerned it had worked. While he hadn’t intended to have his youngest turn into what was essentially a dog, it had worked out. Sam was obedient and his pups brought good money. As long as there was some male dog around to screw him Sam was content as well.

It had all worked out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fill for a spn kink meme but the prompt outlined the entire plot so I avoided posting it. 
> 
> John is a horrible person in this but I wasn't sure how to tag that without giving it away? Anyway, for trigger warning please be advised that Sam is cursed to want dogs so it's a sort of non-con on that and secondly, John is the one who cursed him in order to control Sam.


End file.
